Algo Más
by Abiii Cullen
Summary: No dijimos nada, no eran necesaria las palabras, el silencio no era incomodo, el acariciaba mi espalda, mientras yo trazaba círculos sobre su pecho, pensando en como había terminado enamorándome del mejor amigo de mi novio.


**Summary: **_No dijimos nada, no eran necesaria las palabras, el silencio no era incomodo, el acariciaba mi espalda, mientras yo trazaba círculos sobre su pecho, pensando en como había terminado enamorándome del mejor amigo de mi novio._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, salvo Edward que es MIO, mentira, eso quisiera yo, Todos son de Mayer, me base en la cansion de la 5º estacion "Algo Más" y su Video, yo quise jugar a mesclarlos :D _

_**Algo más...**_

—te quiero Edward-gemí en su oído mientras el me besaba mi cuello, y pasaba sus dedos por el contorno de mis bragas, ya húmedas— Joder te quiero, y te necesito dentro de mi ahora.

_A veces pienso que te miento_

_Cuando te digo que te quiero_

_Porque esto ya no es querer_

Se me vino a la mente, la primera noche que estuvimos juntos, la que me olvide de todo y me entregue a él.

—esto esta mal Edward, no podemos seguir—empuje su pecho lejos de mi, temía que si lo tenia cerca iba a abalanzarme sobre sus labios, que estaba hambrienta por besar.

—¿Por qué esta mal Bella?-dijo mientras me arrinconaba, estaba entre la pared y él—se que sientes que algo pasa, entre nosotros, y no podemos ocultar la atracción que sentimos, el uno por el otro, es evidente, ¿Por qué estaría mal?

— ¿Cómo que 'por que estaría mal'? Edward eres el mejor amigo de mi novio, y estoy empezando a entablar una amistad con la tuya, no podemos seguir—ladeaba la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

—solo déjate llevar, hoy solo somos tu y yo, Edward y Bella, nadie más importa— pude ver en sus ojos verdes la intensidad de sus palabras, me quede embobada mirándolo; sentí como junto nuestros labios en un beso dulce, que se fue transformando en apasionado, su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiéndome acceso, que yo se lo di sin dudar.

Cuando volví a mi casa, después de haber estado con Edward me sentía plena, feliz, nunca sentí nada así por alguien, ni con mi propio novio.

Estaba exhausta, y no era para menos luego de hacer el amor con Edward hasta el amanecer, me dirigí a mi habitación, me puse mi ropa de dormir, y luego caí en la inconsciencia, sintiéndome mal por no sentirme culpable de nada.

Desperté cuando sentí unos conocidos labios sobre los míos.

—Hola amor—dijo Jacob regalándome una sonrisa.

—Hola—estaba un poco aturdida y cansada, no le sonreí y creo que lo dije un poco frio, pero ya no era lo mismo.

Sentí unos inmensos deseos que fuera Edward el que estuviera conmigo, a mi lado…

_A veces creo que he muerto_

_Cuando no estas y yo despierto_

_Porque se que esto ya no es querer_

_Es algo más, algo que me llena_

_Algo que no mata ni envenena_

_Es algo más, algo más que amar_

Recordaba como sin querer me fui enamorando de el…

Hace semanas que Edward y yo teníamos encuentros clandestinos, por llamarlos de alguna forma, él ya no visitaba a Jacob y trataba de mantener el menor contacto posible, algo que a Jacob lo había tomado por sorpresa, yo por mi parte me comportaba cada vez más fría con Jake y me dolía hacerle esto, pero no le quería decir lo de Edward, por que sabia que le iba a romper el corazón, pero si no se lo decía de alguna forma u otra también.

Gracias a que Jake viaja bastante, por temas laborales, me veía más seguido con Edward, se me estaba haciendo complicado no decirle que lo quería, pero yo no sabia lo que el sentía, y no me iba a humillar yo sola.

Cada encuentro con Edward era indescriptible, se superaba cada vez más, el placer era grande, me encantaba saber que el me deseaba como yo, lo podía sentir cuando buscaba desesperado sacarme la ropa o cuando me acariciaba. Yo sentía que lo que hacíamos no era simple sexo o es era lo que yo quería creer, creer que para el significaba algo más…

_Es algo más que la distancia_

_Que el dolor y la nostalgia_

_Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar_

_Es darte un beso cada noche_

_Que tus manos me enamoren_

_Y que no nuestro crezca cada día más_

_Porque somos algo más..._

—más Ed… Edward—dije entrecortadamente, mientras el me embestía, con una fuerza increíble, la cama se balanceaba que llegaba a golpear la pared. El no pidió que lo digiera dos veces y llevo mis piernas a sus hombros, llevo sus manos a la cabecera de la cama y…

—Ahhh—grite cuando sentí que me penetraba de una vez, creo que lo sentí hasta mi garganta

—Mierda…siempre tan…estrecha—gruño mientras me seguía penetrando, sentí como juntaba nuestros labios en un beso desesperado, bajo a mi cuello donde mordió, haciéndome gritar su nombre, ya no podía más sentía como en cualquier momento me iba a correr

—Bebe, correte conmigo—mordí su labio inferior y luego llego el tan maravilloso orgasmo que me dejo sin aliento.

Edward se desplomo sobre mí, luego rodo en la cama para dejarme a mí su bien formado, pecho.

No dijimos nada, no eran necesaria las palabras, el silencio no era incomodo, el acariciaba mi espalda, mientras yo trazaba círculos sobre su pecho, pensando en como había terminado enamorándome del mejor amigo de mi novio.

_A veces creo que he vivido más de mil años contigo_

_Porque se que esto ya no es querer_

_A veces pienso que es mentira_

_Por como entraste en mi vida_

_Porque se que esto ya no es querer_

_Es algo más, algo que me llena_

_Algo que no mata ni envenena_

_Es algo más, algo más que amar_

_Es algo más que la distancia_

_Que el dolor y la nostalgia_

_Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar_

_Es darte un beso cada noche_

_Que tus manos me enamoren_

_Y que no nuestro crezca cada día más_

_Porque somos algo más..._

Y ahora estaba acá, encerrada con él en el baño de un restaurant, en el cual se encuentra mi novio y su novia.

—solo quería confirmar que me querías, como yo a ti no me importa que yo sea el maldito mejor amigo que tu novio, o que yo tenga novia, me enfrentaría al mundo entero por vos, porque te quiero, no, te amo, ¡Rayos! Tampoco, no se lo que es, pero te volviste todo para mi—y con esa palabras me penetro haciendo jadear por aire, estaba emocionada por sus palabras no podía creer que sentía lo mismo que yo.

_Y yo se que no es querer_

_Porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder_

_Contigo olvido lo que es temer_

_Acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí_

_La noche el día en mí vivir_

_La sangra en mis venas_

_Lo doy todo por ti_

_Contigo el mundo no tiene final_

_Y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar_

Mis piernas estaban en la cintura de Edward, mientras el entraba y salía de mi de forma frenética, yo no podía contener los gemidos, así que tapo mi boca con su mano.

—shhh, nos escucharan—besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mis nalgas, el salió de mi yo bufe frustrada.

—Date la vuelta—le obedecí y apoye mis manos en la pared, él rosaba mi entrada—Te amo—cuando le iba a responder entro de vuelta a mi, nublándome los sentidos, seguía embistiéndome con fuerza pero lento, llegaba a tocar puntos de mi que me hacían volar del placer.

Sentí como mis paredes se apretaban más a su miembro, y Edward se tensaba, luego vino una oleada de placer, que termino conmigo, Edward beso mi cuello y se quedo así, hasta que nos recompusimos.

Nos vestimos arreglamos la ropa, ya que yo tenía mi vestido enrollado en la cintura, cuando terminamos dijo:

—Saldré yo primero, espera cinc minutos y luego ve tu—me beso y luego se dio vuelta para irse, pero yo lo detuve

—Por cierto —lo mire a los ojos—yo también Te amo— lo volví a besar con todo el amor que sentía, y luego lo deje marchar.

Pensé en todo lo que estábamos pasando, ya sabia que el me amaba que lucharía por mi, aunque no haya guerra que ganar, porque el ya era dueño de mi vida, y de mi corazón.

En esta relación aprendí a vivir cada día a pleno, a no tratar de descifrar el futuro, y a que cualquier persona se puede equivocar y dañar a otras personas, sin darse cuenta.

No mentiría diciendo que no tenia miedo a lo que se venia, pero estaba segura que si era con Edward no me importaba enfrentarme a todos.

Cuando pasaron los cinco minutos, Salí de baño, no sin antes acomodar mi cabello y mi maquillaje.

Llegue a la mesa en la que estaba Edward, su novia y Jake, los dos últimos platicando muy animadamente; cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me sentí de vuelta completa, el me miraba con amor y eso me plasmo una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

—Bella creí que te había tragado el inodoro— Jake me miraba divertido.

—Es que no te vas a creer, había una fila enorme y parece que había un chica descompuesta—mentí, cosa que hacia muy seguido desde que estaba con Edward.

—buenas noches, ¿Qué van a ordenar?—Jake pidió por todos, pero yo ya no escuchaba a nadie, solo me concentraba en unos ojos verdes que me miraban con intensidad.

No se como termine esta historia, pero solo se que nunca fue un simple te quiero, un te amo no creo que una palabra pueda describir algo como lo que yo siento; se que no hicimos bien en engañar a personas que queremos, pero no lo pudimos evitar.

Así estuvimos toda la noche, hablando, acariciándonos por debajo de la masa o mover los labios en un 'Te amo', pero yo sabia que no era suficiente porque los dos sabíamos que lo nuestro era algo superior, era algo que nadie conocía, era algo mas…

_Es algo más que la distancia_

_Que el dolor y la nostalgia_

_Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar_

_Es darte un beso cada noche_

_Que tus manos me enamoren_

_Y que no nuestro crezca cada día más_

_Porque somos algo más_...

* * *

**Hola Chicas! Aca les traigo un one-short, que se me ocurrió hace días cuando revisaba mi cuaderno y encontré la letra de la canción (que me encanta) y me acorde del video y bueno pensé en hacerlo una mini historia… que dicen le gusto? No? Ya saben sus opiniones háganmelas saber… mañana me voy de viaje, pero cortito, así que Deliciosamente Prohibido actualizare el viernes, por eso también subí este one, pare que tengan algo para leer :D bueno espero que les haya gustado… besos… cuídense…nos leemos :D**

**Un Review(?**

**Att: Abiii Cullen**


End file.
